Amnesia
by Vickychan
Summary: Beachboys, lotsa sunshine, and the whole summer ahead. Bra's having the time of her life, until she meets this weird guy with amnesia. Vegeta seems to be the only one who knows him. Just who is he?
1. My Name Is Tiko?

He opened his eyes.   
"Huh...?" where was he? He sat up, and shook his head. Man... so dazed... what had happened...?  
He looked around. He didn't recognize this place. What was it? There were a lot of... damn... what's the word? He knew he should know this. Those tall, brown things. They had green things growing out of... arms, weren't they? There were so many. He knew that a big group of these like this had a name... dammit! What was that word?! Ah well. That wasn't important now. First, he had to find out where he was. He stood up, and turned his head to look around this place. Which way to go...? Each path looked the same. He stared up at the sky, and shielded his eyes with his hand. It was so bright.... um... what was it called? Dammit...  
He walked backwards, squinting up at the sky. Not concentrating on where he was going. "Whoa!" he cried out as he walked into one of those things, lost his balance, and fell flat on his face.   
"Uh..." he groaned. He lifted up his head. "What... - hey!" he leapt up, and smiled at what he had just walked into.   
"I remember now!" he beamed "A tree, right?" he spun around, taking in his environment.  
"This is a forest!" he laughed gleefully, and began to get dizzy. He stopped spinning around, and fell over again.  
"Oh..." he sighed. "Gotta stop doing that..."

He shook his head, and stood up. He squinted up at that bright thing in the sky.  
"And that's..." he began. He frowned. "Um...." come on... "It's..." he hung his head and groaned.  
"I don't remember that..."  
He raised his head again, to look straight ahead.  
"Well... I guess I'd might as well go that way... since I don't know why I'm here anyway..." he began to walk.

~~~

"Wow..." he gasped when he found himself walk out of the forest, onto a cliff edge. He took a few steps towards the edge, and looked over. A beach. Full of people.  
"Hey!" he exclaimed happily. "Somebody's bound to tell me where I am!" he moved closer to the cliff edge - extremely close. He looked around. The cliff didn't seem to go down anywhere.  
"Guess I have to climb down..." he looked over the edge, and gulped. "Better be careful, I'm pretty high up..." he mumbled. He stared down at the people. Most of them were just sunbathing, but a few kids were building sand castles, and some people from teenagers to adults were playing with beach balls. He saw two kids fighting over a bucket. They started to throw sand at each other and shout.   
He watched, and laughed.  
"Heh heh -whaa!!" he spun his arms around desperately as he tried to regain his balance, but a small part of the cliff edge crumbled off, and he fell with it.

Meanwhile, a girl gave a relaxed sigh as she enjoyed the sun's rays. She hoped to get a good tan this summer. Maybe she'd go for a swim in the sea later, too. Or try to find some cute beach boys ~*~  
"Perfect... this summer's going to be great!" she smiled.  
"LOOK OUT!!" a loud scream came from above her.  
"Huh?" she looked up, and gasped. She just about managed to get out of the way in time before someone came falling out of the sky.  
"Ugh!" he choked out as he landed hard. "Man... that hurts..."

The girl stared at him in surprise.  
"Um... are you alright?" she asked.  
"Huh?" he raised his head, and leapt up onto his feet when he saw her. His face was red.  
"Uh - yeah. Fine. Sorry about that ^_^" he laughed nervously. "Guess I shouldn't have stood so close to the cliff edge..."  
"You fell from the cliff?!" the girl gasped. He nodded.  
"Yeah, I was just watching these kids -"  
"Aren't you hurt at all?!" the girl exclaimed.  
"Not really. My face hurts a little but apart from that I'm fine." he told her.  
"You must be really strong!" she said.  
"Uh... I don't really know..." he admitted.  
"Huh?" she looked at him. "Never mind. By the way, my name's Bra." she held out her hand. He just stared at it.  
"Uhhh... hi?" he looked at her.  
"Haven't you ever heard of shaking hands?" Bra asked.   
"Maybe. I don't know." he replied.  
"Uh!" Bra gave him a weird look. "Whatever. Just tell me your name."  
"Don't know it." he said.

Bra folded her arms.  
"You've never heard of a handshake, you don't know your name..." she looked at him. "What DO you know?"  
"I know I just came out of a forest and fell off a cliff ^_^" he said.   
"Seriously? You don't know anything about yourself?" Bra asked. "Your age?"  
"No. Something over twenty, I think." he replied.  
"Your race?"  
"I... don't know..."  
"How about where you come from?"  
"No...."

"Hmm..." Bra said. "Well, you've obviously got some really bad amnesia." she analysed.  
"Will it go away?" he asked.  
"Depends how you got it." Bra told him.  
"Well... I don't remember. I don't remember anything at all." he looked at the floor.  
"Well, let's see..." Bra looked at him. He hand black horns on his head; some weird armor; black underwear; and pink skin - mostly scaly.  
"I don't recognize your race..." she admitted. "But, you must be here for a reason. Maybe you'll remember something if I told you where you were." she suggested.  
"Okay." he said.   
"You're in Japan. On Earth." Bra told him. "Do you know it?"  
"No. I don't recognize those names." he said.  
"Well... you need a name, anyway." Bra stated. "Let's see.... for now, why don't you just call yourself... Tiko?"  
"Tiko?" he looked at her.  
"Got any better names?" Bra growled.  
"No..." he admitted. "Okay. Tiko it is."

Tiko looked at her.  
"Er... how old are you?" he asked.  
"Excuse me?!" Bra demanded.  
"Well, if you tell me how old you are, maybe I'll be able to guess my age." Tiko explained. "Do I look older than you?"  
"You look about my age - maybe a few years older." Bra told him.  
"How old's that?" Tiko asked.  
"Urr..."  
"Please?" Tiko looked at her.  
"Oh, fine!" Bra growled. "I'm twenty five."  
"So do you think I'm twenty five, too?" Tiko questioned.  
"Probably. Looking at you, I doubt you're older than thirty." Bra replied.  
"Thanks." Tiko smiled. 

He looked around.  
"Uh... so... do you live round here?"  
"Yeah. I got my own place round here four years ago - when I moved out of my parents' house." Bra told him. "Hey! Maybe you'll remember this,"  
"Huh?" Tiko's ears pricked up.  
"Capsule Corps. That's why my parents live." Bra told him. "Have you heard of it?"  
"No. Can't say that I have." Tiko told her.  
"Hey, why do you think you were in that forest?" Bra asked.  
"I haven't the faintest idea..." Tiko admitted. "I don't know what I was doing there; how I got there; where I'd come from..."   
"I guess you've got nowhere to go then, huh?" Bra said.  
"No... I guess not..." Tiko replied. He looked at her, and reddened. "Hey... is it alright if I stay at your place... uh... if you don't mind...?" he asked shyly. "I'll pay you... when I find some... er..."  
"Money?" Bra suggested.  
"Right." Tiko nodded. "Um... just tell me how to get some."  
"Well, I guess you could get a job." Bra shrugged.  
"Uh... a what?" Tiko looked at her blankly. Bra sighed.  
"It's where you work for people for money." she told him.  
"Oh."

Tiko looked at her.  
"So... if I get a job, can I stay at your place?" he asked.  
"I suppose..." Bra agreed. "You can stay rent - free until your amnesia goes if you like?"  
"Gee... that's really nice of you." Tiko said. "But I feel bad doing that, let me pay you."  
"Alright..." Bra replied.  
Tiko looked at Bra. He started to take in her appearance. She had long blue hair that she wore loose, and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a red bikini and skirt. Bra noticed him looking at her.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Nothing." Tiko replied, reddening a little. "I just never really noticed what you look like before."   
"Way different to you. I can't wait until you can tell me your race again." Bra replied. Tiko looked down at himself.  
"Hey... I do look different to you. I guess I'm a... umm... what's the word again?" he asked.  
"Alien?"  
"Yeah."

Bra stood up.   
"I guess I'd better show you how to get to my place. Follow me - and remember to pay attention to where we're going. Someone like you can't afford to get lost." she said.  
"Okay..." Tiko got up, and followed her. 

~~~

Tiko looked around.  
"Nice place." he complimented. The walls were pale in a lot of the rooms, except for the living room which had dark green walls. It was quite a cosy room. A coffee table, a TV, a mirror, couches, and a fireplace.  
"Wait 'til you see the bathroom - and the garden." Bra replied.  
"What's in there?" Tiko asked.   
"Come on, I'll show you." Bra exited the living room. Tiko followed her. She took him through the kitchen - which was a nice, clean room with pine cupboards, white kitchen units with red surfaces, a pine table, and white kitchen tiles with black diamonds linking them. She lead him into the garden. There was a glass door in the kitchen. Tiko looked around.   
"Cool!" he smiled. On the patio, there was a barbecue and another pine table, with an umbrella over it. On the grass was a swimming pool. The grass was nicely cut, and there were lots of different flowers planted along the edges of the garden.

"Look up there." Bra pointed up, towards the second floor of the house. Tiko looked up.  
"Hey... it's, er...." he knew what the word was, he just couldn't remember it.  
"A balcony."  
"Right."  
"That's your room up there." Bra told him. She pointed to another balcony, on the opposite side. "And that's mine."  
"Do all the upstairs rooms have balconies?" Tiko asked.  
"No. Just mine and the guest room." Bra told him. "There's two bathrooms, but one of them's in my room." she explained.   
"This is a great house." Tiko told her. He shielded his eyes against the.... damn... still couldn't remember.  
"Uh... what's that up there?" he asked. It was kind of embarrassing, because he knew he should really know this.  
"What?" Bra looked at him."  
"That shiny thing - in the sky." Tiko pointed.  
"The sun." Bra told him.  
"That's right. I remember now." Tiko nodded. 

Bra beckoned him to come inside.  
"Come on. Let's go see your room, shall we?"  
"Okay." Tiko smiled. He followed her back inside. She led him upstairs. The walls in the corridor up here were the same as the downstairs corridor. Peach. With a few picture frames - like downstairs. Bra took him to a new - looking white door, and led him through it.  
"Here." she said. "Not too girly for you, is it?"

Tiko looked around. The walls were two different colours. The bottom half was pale green, and the top was pale blue. These two halves were seperated by a yellow border with a dark blue flower pattern on it. The carpet was pale blue. Opposite the door there was the glass door which led to the balcony. There was a pine dressing table with a mirror, and a chair in front of it on the opposite side to the bed - which was on the right - hand - side and dressed in a pale yellow quilt and pillow case. There was a fairly big white wardrobe on the same side as the bed. Next to the bed was a little bedside table, which had on it a lamp and a small artificial plant. There was a table with a TV on it directly opposite the bed.   
"Wow..." Tiko smiled. He looked at Bra happily. "Hey, this room is great!"  
"Glad you like it." Bra replied.  
"I promise I'll pay you back when I get a job." Tiko swore.  
"You don't have to rush, you know. Why don't you try to get your memory back first?" Bra suggested. She folded her arms. "Try to remember what weird race you come from."  
"Yeah..." Tiko looked in the mirror. "I guess I'm definitely not a human..."  
"Well... I'm not all human." Bra told him. Tiko looked at her in surprise.  
"But you look exactly like a human!" he exclaimed.  
"Well, I'm mostly like my mother. I guess human genes are dominant over saiyan." Bra shrugged.  
"What's a saiyan?" Tiko asked.

Bra covered up her mouth as she laughed. Tiko looked at her.  
"Did I say something stupid? Are saiyans really famous or something?"  
"No, it's not that," Bra shook her head, and put her hands down. "It's just that my dad would go crazy if he heard you say that."  
"What are they?" Tiko repeated his question.  
"Just another race." Bra told him. "I guess they look a little like humans - only they have monkey tails."  
"Your dad's got a monkey tail?" Tiko asked.  
"He used to. Not anymore." Bra replied.  
"What's a monkey?"  
"Uh!" Bra sighed. "This is gonna take ages!"  
"Sorry ^_^" Tiko said. He looked at her. "But tell me about the saiyans. I might've heard of them."  
"Um..." Bra hesitated. "My dad might not like me telling their history to a total stranger..."  
"Ah, come on!" Tiko urged. "Tell me! I promise I won't tell anybody else. I won't even mention it again."  
"Umm..." Bra wondered.  
"Pleease?" Tiko looked at her.  
"Okay..." Bra agreed. "But you have to promise to NEVER mention it again! It's really not a nice story, and he's kinda sensitive about it." she looked at him. "Promise me!"  
"I promise. I'll act as if I never heard it." Tiko promised.  
"Good... but it'll take a while." Bra told him, and sat down on the bed. Tiko did the same.

~~~

Tiko was lying on the bed, still thinking about what Bra had told him. She was downstairs now, talking to her dad on the phone. Man... Tiko felt sorry for that guy. And he thought he had problems.   
"Bet Bra's dad would give anything to be in my position. Anything to get rid of the memories that must've given him..." he mumbled. Who was this Frieza guy anyway? Tiko had never heard of him. But... he hadn't heard of many people right now. Maybe he'd been running from Frieza? Maybe he'd come to Earth to escape him, but he hit his head or something, and now he didn't remember. It seemed the most likely answer. Too bad he didn't know if it was true.

Tiko got off the bed, and went downstairs. Bra was in the kitchen, on the phone. Tiko heard what she was saying, and stopped to listen. It was about him.  
"Dad, don't worry so much!" Bra scolded. "No, he's not a pervert!"  
"Huh?!" Tiko gasped. Well, there goes the sympathy. What a thing to say!  
"I told you already, he has amnesia. He's totally lost, dad. He has nowhere else to go. He didn't even know what planet he was on." Bra talked into the phone. She leaned against the kitchen unit.  
"I don't know. He's not from around here - I don't recognize his race." she said. "Well, he seems friendly enough. He even insisted on paying me to let him stay here. He's gonna look for a job. See? I know what I'm doing. Don't worry so much."  
Tiko wondered if he should go in or not.   
... No. Wait 'til she's finished.  
"Yes dad. Okay." Bra smiled. "Yeah, I know." she said. "Okay, say hi to mom for me. Don't worry, I'll be careful. Bye." she hung up.

Tiko entered the room.  
"Your dad's worried about you?" he began.  
"You were listening to my phone call?!" Bra exclaimed.  
"You were talking about me!" Tiko protested.  
"I guess..." Bra admitted. "Well, my dad's kinda concerned about you staying with me."  
"Is it best if I go...?" Tiko asked.  
"No, stay." Bra insisted. "He'll be fine, he's just a little overprotective. That's all."  
"He sounds it." Tiko replied.   
"So..." Bra began. "What d'you want to do?"  
"I don't know..." Tiko shrugged.  
"How about we go down to the beach?" Bra suggested. "But first, you need to buy some beach clothes.  
"Beach clothes?" Tiko asked.  
"Yeah. You know. Swim shorts and stuff. Come on, I know a really good place." Bra beamed.  
"But I don't have any money." Tiko said.  
"I'll buy them." Bra shrugged.  
"I can't let you do that!" Tiko protested.  
"Then you can pay be pack later. Come on!"


	2. Welcome Aboard, Tiko

A young girl smiled as she threw the beach ball back over at her boyfriend. Their friends were playing, too. A lot of people were surfing, and loads were just lying around in the sun. Kids were building sand castles or burying their sleeping parents in the sand because it was funny. Everyone seemed to guy having a good time.

Meanwhile, Bra stood outside a cubical in the changing rooms.  
"Tiko, you done yet?" she asked.  
"My tail's in the way. They won't go on!" Tiko whined.  
"Okay, put your black pants back on." Bra instructed.  
"What're you gonna do - HEY!!" Tiko went bright red when Bra poked her head round the cubical's curtain. Luckily, Tiko had put his pants back on.  
"Try putting the shorts on again." Bra said.  
"Why?" Tiko looked at her.  
"Just do it. I have an idea." Bra replied. Tiko obeyed. Bra looked at them, and nodded.  
"Give them to me." she held out her hand. Tiko handed them to her.  
"Bra, what are you going to d - you can't do that!!" he gasped when she ripped a hole in them.  
"What's wrong? We're buying them anyway." Bra shrugged, and gave them back to him. "Now try them. I'll be outside." she left him in peace. Tiko sighed.

Bra looked around the shop as she waited. It wasn't just clothes. There were all sorts of beachy things. Cameras, buckets and spades, towels, bags. Even surfboards. Hmm... there was an idea. Could Tiko surf? Actually, in his state... probably not.  
"Done." Tiko's voice announced.  
"Come out, let me see." Bra urged.

Tiko stepped out of the cubical. He was wearing a pair of plain blue swim shorts.  
"They're a perfect fit." Bra smiled. "Okay, those others are the same size. They'll fit you too."  
"They don't have holes in them." Tiko told her.  
"I'll put holes in them later." Bra replied. "Did you look in the mirror?"  
"I don't really like to. It's kinda freaky staring at your reflection when it's part of a weird - looking race you don't recognize." Tiko admitted.  
"Oh, come on! Just look!" Bra insisted. Tiko sighed, and turned around to look in the mirror. Wow. He had horns. Man, he was weird. He didn't look anything like a human. And why were parts of him scales and others skin?   
"Hey, are you looking at your appearance or the shorts?" Bra demanded.  
"Uh... the shorts ^_^" Tiko replied. He looked at himself. Actually, blue suited him. Cool! He had some bright green ones as well that Bra had insisted he have. Would they go too? Yeah, probably.   
"What do you think?" Bra asked.  
"They look pretty good." Tiko said.  
"I told you!" Bra smiled. "Come on, let's buy these, and go home so you can take that armor off."  
"Huh?" Tiko looked at her. "Why?"  
"You'll look so lame if you wear armor on the beach. My dad wouldn't even do that!"  
"Um.. okay, then." Tiko shrugged.

~~~

Tiko looked down at his armor. They were in his bedroom.  
"Hey, how do you take this thing off?"  
"I'm not sure." Bra admitted. She studied it. "Ummm... maybe it just slips off your head. Raise your arms."   
"I feel so stupid..." Tiko mumbled, raising his arms. Bra pulled his armor off.  
"There." she looked at him, and smirked. "Hey... you're pretty well - built."  
"Huh?" Tiko looked in the mirror. The scales on his arms stopped at his shoulders. The ones on his legs went up to his stomach, and covered the muscles on it. That was weird. Why couldn't he just be all scales or skin? It looked freaky like this. He was pretty muscular, but not that wide. He was pretty slim, really. He looked at his head.  
"Do you think this helmet comes off?" he asked.  
"It looks like it's built into your skull." Bra commented. "How does it feel?"  
"Like you just said." Tiko told her. He tried pulling off the helmet, but it wouldn't even budge.  
"What about your legs and arms?" Bra asked.  
"I think they come off." Tiko told her. He tried it, and managed to remove the armor on his legs and arms. His hands and feet were skin, too. But only up to his wrists and ankles.

"I've never seen armor like this..." Bra admitted, looking at the armor Tiko had dropped onto the floor. "But maybe dad'll recognize it. He knows way more about battle equippment than me."  
"You don't seem like the fighting type." Tiko commented.  
"I guess I'm not." Bra admitted. "I prefer shopping and stuff."  
"Hey... do you think I'll fit in at the beach? I look so weird compared to everyone else." Tiko said.  
"That doesn't matter." Bra assured him. "Besides, you're not THAT bad looking. Actually, you're kinda cute."  
"Heh heh..." Tiko reddened. "Um... thanks ^_^"  
"Hey, can you surf?" Bra asked.  
"I don't know. What is it?" Tiko replied.  
"I'll show you when we get there. You'll like it. It's fun."

~~~

"Wow..." Tiko watched one of the surfers in amazement. "I bet that's hard."  
"It is, kinda. I'm not that good." Bra admitted. "But I could teach you."  
"Do you think I could do it?" Tiko asked.  
"Sure. If you practice enough." Bra replied.  
"Uh... okay. I guess I could give it a shot." Tiko shrugged.

*later*

"You're doing great, Tiko!" Bra called over. The waves weren't that huge, but at least they weren't tiny. It was harder surfing on little waves. Tiko smiled. He was pretty good at this. He went faster, growing in confidence with every second. He closed his eyes.  
"Woo hoo!!" man, this was so cool! And he was a natural.  
"Hey, I could be a pro surfer." he thought.  
"Tiko, look out!"  
"Huh?" he opened his eyes, and went straight into a huge rock sticking out of the water. Pain shot through him, but he tried to ignore it.  
"Damn, I blew it..." he mumbled. Tiko looked up at what he'd surfed into. It looked like a cliff. The cliff he'd fallen off must've gone around, into the water. The waves threw themselves against it, and him. He sputtered, and spat out the water that had gone into his mouth. He climbed up the rock, taking his surfboard with him. Tiko coughed a few times, as the water he'd accidentally swallowed was trying to choke him. He groaned. Man, that was embarrassing, and his nose hurt. He touched it. It didn't feel broken or anything. Probably just bruised.

"Hey, Tiko." Bra's voice came from below him. Tiko looked down. Dammit.   
"Great, now she thinks I'm a loser." he thought. Bra climbed up the rock, and sat next to him.  
"You should watch where you're going, y'know." she said.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just got too confident." Tiko mumbled. He looked at her. "I look really stupid, huh?"  
"Well.... no - one saw it except me ^_^" was all Bra could think to say.   
"Yeah, and I bet you think I'm a total klutz. First I almost fall on you, and then I surf into a rock." Tiko replied grumpily.  
"Are you hurt? You hit it pretty hard?" Bra asked. Tiko shook his head.  
"Not really. I'll be okay." he replied  
"Really? You're not hurt at all?" Bra sounded surprised.  
"No. It hurt a little at first, but I'm okay now." Tiko told her. He looked at Bra. "Why, should it still hurt?"  
"Yeah, it'd really kill if that happened to me." Bra said. "No bruises?"  
"I'll probably have a bruise on my nose. Is it swelling up?" Tiko asked. Bra looked at his nose.  
"It's swollen a little." she looked at the rest of him. "But it's just that. Not even a scratch on you."  
she gave him a funny look. "Are you sure you're not Superman?"  
"Heh...^_^;" Tiko reddened. 

He looked at her.  
"So, do you think I come from a strong race?" he asked.  
"Either that, or you've been through some serious training." Bra replied. "But... you were wearing armor, right? Maybe you're part of some alien army." she gave him a weird smile. "Maybe you're a spy. Maybe you were sent to Earth to assassinate someone."  
"Who?" Tiko asked.  
"Probably Goku. Or my dad. People usually go to them looking for trouble." Bra replied.  
"Who's Goku?" Tiko looked at her.  
"Oh, just a friend of the family. My parents have know him for years - my mom even knew him when he was a little kid." Bra told him.  
"Oh..."  
"Hey, you coming back onto the waves?" Bra asked.  
"Uh... I don't know if I should..." Tiko admitted.  
"Oh, come on! So you screwed up once, that doesn't mean you should give up." she looked at him. "Besides, quitters don't belong in an army."  
"I'm not a quitter!" Tiko protested.  
"Then why won't you go back on the waves?" Bra challenged.  
"Okay, fine. I'll try again." Tiko replied.  
"That's better." Bra smiled.

~~~

"So, Cassadi, how are things with you and Dan?" a young woman asked her friend.  
"Nothing like you are Peter, Felicity." her friend replied. "Actually, I'm gonna dump him."  
"Really? Why? I thought you two were so good together!" Felicity exclaimed.  
"Yeah, at first, but he's such a jerk. He never calls and he always seems to be too busy." Cassadi replied. "I need someone new."  
"Well, I guess you know best." Felicity shrugged. Cassadi looked at the sea.  
"Hey, Felicity, check out those two."   
"What is it?" Felicity asked.  
"Isn't that the girl that almost got landed on by that guy?" Cassadi said. Felicity followed her friend's eyesight.  
"Yeah, and isn't that the guy who almost landed on her?" she replied.  
"Mm hm." Cassadi nodded. "Why are they surfing together? If some guy almost landed on me I wouldn't go near him."  
"And if I was that girl, there is no way I'd show my face for at least a day. That'd just be too embarrassing to stick around." Felicity said.  
"I know." Cassadi agreed. "Especially a weirdo like him. What is he, some kind of mutant?" she watched them surf.   
"But, that girl isn't a bad surfer." Felicity commented.  
"Yeah, I guess she's okay. And as much as I don't want to, I have to admit that he's pretty good, too." Cassadi replied.  
"Yeah." Felicity nodded.

"YAA!!"  
"Huh? Tiko! Are you alright?"  
"Y -yeah. I'm fine."  
"Umm.... maybe not." Cassadi said.  
"What a klutz." Felicity mumbled. 

~~~

Bra flopped down on the sofa.  
"That's better." she smiled. She and Tiko had gone home, after spending all day at the beach. It was almost six o'clock now. Bra had changed into a denim crop top and a sandy - colored skirt. Tiko had just put his old pants back on.   
Bra looked at Tiko, who was slouching on the armchair.  
"You hungry?" she asked.  
"Kinda." Tiko replied.  
"Kinda? I'm starving!" Bra exclaimed. She stood up. "Come on, today's perfect for a barbecue."  
"Yeah, okay." Tiko said. He got up, and they both went outside.

Tiko finished off his burger. They'd been a little burnt, but neither Tiko nor Bra were that bothered.  
"Hey, do you know if there are any jobs going near here?" Tiko asked.  
"Um..." Bra thought. "You could try that shop we went to today. I think it's looking for someone. You can ask tomorrow. I'll come with you if you like?" she offered.  
"Nah, it's okay. I'll go by myself." Tiko replied, not wanting to seem weak by asking her to come with him. He felt fine on his own, anyway. It had seemed like a pretty nice place.  
"I'll ask them tomorrow. What time do they open?"   
"Early. About seven, I think." Bra told him.   
"Okay." Tiko replied.

~~~

Tiko entered the building. There were already a few customers. Some of which seemed to be just talking. Tiko walked over to a man he saw wearing a blue uniform.   
"Can I help you?" the man asked.  
"Uh... yeah, can I speak with the manager?" Tiko asked.  
"Sure, what's it about?"  
"Um, somebody told me I could get a job here...?"  
"Oh, right. Come this way."

Tiko followed him to a door near the back of the shop. He read the sign:  
"Office."  
The man opened the door.  
"Who is it?" a voice asked.   
"About the job. Can you speak to him now?"   
"Yeah, sure."  
"Okay," the man smiled at Tiko. "Good look."  
"Thanks." Tiko replied. 

He entered the room, and closed the door behind him. It was a pretty small office. There was a computer on the desk, and a filling cabinet in the corner of the room. There was also a window, a plant, and a shelf.  
"Please, have a seat." the woman sitting behind the desk pointed to the chair in front of her. Tiko sat on it.   
"My name is Mindi. I'm the manager here. Pleased to meet you." the woman held you her hand. Tiko shook it.  
"My name's Tiko. I was hoping you could get me a job here."  
"Okay, then..." Mindi began. "Do you have any experience? A reference or anything?"  
"No, but... I'm a fast learner ^_^" Tiko replied. Okay, there goes the interview.  
"How long will you be able to stay?" Mindi asked. "It's just that a lot of people who work here just come for a part - time job because they're only here for the summer."  
"Well... I think I can stay. I'm living with someone who has a house near the beach right now." Tiko told her.  
"Interested in beach games?" Mindi asked.  
"Um... I tried surfing, but I fell off a few times..." Tiko reddened.  
"Well, don't give up ~*~" Mindi smiled.  
"Thanks..."

"What days can you work? Any particular time?"   
"It doesn't really matter." Tiko told her. He looked at her.  
"Um... what will the job actually involve?"  
"You know that man who brought you here?" Mindi began. Tiko nodded.  
"Yeah."  
"You'll be like him. Just helping out, y'know. Putting stock on shelves... showing customers where to find things. That sort of stuff." Mindi explained.  
"Oh, okay."   
"Well... you don't have any references, but... you seem like someone I can trust." Mindi told him. Tiko's face lit up.  
"Really?" he asked.  
"I'm good at picking people I can trust." Mindi said. "How about you start work now, and I see how you do for a week?"  
"Will I get paid now - it's just that, I told Bra I'd pay her for letting me stay at her place when I get a job." Tiko asked.  
"I'll give you half as much, just to see how good you are. You'll be on $2.50 an hour." Mindi told him. "I'm okay for Tuesday, Thursday, Sunday, and Saturday morning, but do you think you could work on Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday nights?" she asked.  
"Sure, what time?"

"Let's see..." Mind thought. "I'm pretty short - staffed right now. Monday and Wednesday I'll need you from twelve to two in the afternoon. Fridays... ten in the morning to twelve in the afternoon and on Saturday, I've just lost the guy that used to work in the evening, so I'll need you from about six to eight at night." she looked at him. "Unless that's too much...?"  
"No," Tiko shook his head. "That's fine. Honest."  
"Well then," Mindi held out her hand again. Welcome aboard, Tiko."  
"Thanks a lot!" Tiko exclaimed, shaking her hand. He stood up.  
"Just promise me one thing," Mindi began.  
"Um, sure. What?" Tiko asked.  
"Don't give up surfing." Mindi instructed.  
"Heh... ^_^" Tiko smiled. "Okay, I'll keep at it."  
"Good." Mindi said.


	3. My Boyfriend

Tiko noticed Mike looking a little worried. Mike was the guy that had showed Tiko to the manager's office. The two of them had become pretty good friends.   
Tiko walked over to Mike.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Tiko..." Mike sighed. "I have to leave in ten minutes, there's this party I promised Sandy I'd take her to. Steve said he'd cover for me, but he just called now. He can't make it." he said. Mike looked at Tiko.  
"Hey, you wouldn't mind...?"  
"Sure." Tiko smiled. "How long?"  
"We're not staying long. An hour and a half. Two at most." Mike told him.  
"Yeah, okay." Tiko agreed.  
"You sure? Don't you have plans?" Mike asked.  
"Well, I was gonna practice my surfing, but I can do that tonight. And there's always tomorrow. I've got the whole day." Tiko shrugged.  
"Thanks, man." Mike smiled. "I really appreciate it - hey, I owe you one." with that, he rushed off.  
"Have a nice time!" Tiko waved.   
"I will!" Mike waved back as he ran out of the shop.

Tiko went back to the isle he'd been filling. He stood on a stool to reach the top shelf. It was kinda stupid putting a shelf that high up. All the staff had to stand on something, and all the customers had to ask the staff to get it down. Still, he couldn't complain. Mindi had given him this job out of trust. He's been working here for a week now, and was on full wages. He paid Bra 10% of one week's wages every Monday. He'd offered to pay more, but she wouldn't take it. 

"There you are." a familiar voice came from behind him. Tiko turned round. He looked at her.  
"Bra? What're you doing here?" he asked.  
"I wanted to see if you were still on for today. Coming to the beach?" Bra replied.  
"No, sorry. I can't. Tonight, maybe." Tiko told her.  
"Tonight? Why can't you get off sooner?" Bra whined.  
"I'm covering for someone."  
"Couldn't he find anyone else?" Bra asked.  
"He did. But his cover couldn't make it." Tiko explained.  
"Okay then..." Bra surrendered. "But you'll come tomorrow, right?"  
"Sure. I'm off all day." Tiko said.   
"Good." Bra smiled. "But, what time are you home?"  
"Half three. Four, maybe. I don't know." Tiko said.  
"So you came come later?"   
"Yeah, probably."  
"Okay. See ya later." Bra waved.  
"See ya."

*the next day*

"Woooo!!" Tiko picked up speed as he rode on the waves. He felt himself being swept along by them. Tiko went faster. The wave he was on was shrinking, he was getting closer to the shore. No way! We're not going back yet. He jumped, and rode down the wave. There were some more coming towards him. He smiled. He loved this part. Tiko braced himself, and rode up it. A bit of the wave went over his head as he tried to get over the top of it.   
"Yeah!!" his shouted as he rode down it, his body wet from the wave. He did it again and again, challenging every wave he saw. He managed to get over two without getting too wet. The number of surfers decreased as he went further out to sea. Heh. Chickens! Tiko saw a big wave heading towards him. Wow. That that huge! Could he do it? Well, he could try.  
Tiko leaned forward, making himself faster. Here it comes. He rode up it, but it was too tall. Part of the wave pushed him backwards.   
"Whoa!" he cried out and he felt himself falling backwards. He flipped himself around so he landed on the surface of the water. The wave advanced on him. Tiko held his breath, and went through it. The water engulfed him. He felt trapped for a while, then it passed. He'd ended up treading water and holding onto his surfboard, but man that had been fun!

Tiko gasped for breath, and started to swim as fast as he could towards the wave. He put his board in front of him, and began to swim up the wave. He climbed onto his board, lying on his stomach. The wave carried him, and pushed him forward. He got onto his feet, and rode on the wave.   
"Woooo hoo!!" he smiled. Tiko jumped off it, and landed hard on the water below, with a big splash. He skimmed across the surface, overtaking the other surfers. Some of them started to race with him. Ha! But they weren't quick enough!   
Hey... Tiko looked at one of the surfers trying to overtake him.   
"Catch me if you can, Bra!" he laughed.  
"I'll get you!" Bra shouted back. Tiko laughed, and picked up speed. Bra did, too.   
Tiko could see the shore up ahead. He rode on waves and surfed as fats as he could. Bra was close by, but behind him. Come on... the beach was so close. Just a little further.   
"I win!" he exclaimed as he skidded onto the sand.   
"Damn..." Bra mumbled, coming up a little later. 

Tiko moved further up the beach, onto dry sand.  
"Man, that was fun!" he said, lying down.   
"You said it." Bra agreed, sitting down on her towel next to him. She looked at Tiko.  
"Hey, where did you go?"   
"Far out." Tiko told her. "There was this massive wave. I tried to go over the top but it pushed me over. So, I managed to land perfectly on the surface, and went straight through it. I ended up off my board, so I got back on the wave and rode it until I could get enough speed to go on my own. Then I jumped off."  
"Wow! If it pushed you over, it must've been pretty big. It could've been dangerous going through it." Bra lectured.  
"Yeah, maybe." Tiko said. "But I'm fine, right?" he got up, and picked up his board. "I'm going back out there. You coming?"  
"Nah, I'll stay here and sunbathe for a while." Bra replied.  
"Okay. See ya." Tiko ran off. Bra smiled, and lay down. 

Meanwhile, three people watched Tiko head for the sea.  
"Hey, girls, he's going back out there." Peter said. Felicity looked at him.  
"Did he really go through that big wave?" she asked.  
"I told you! I saw it with my own eyes!" Peter protested. "Then he got back on and raced that girl to the shore. Of course, some other people tried to beat him, too."  
"He must be a pretty good surfer." Felicity said. "Actually, I was watching him before. He did seem pretty good, Cassadi." she looked at her friend.  
"Yeah, but when he started out he was kinda clumsy..." Cassadi mumbled.  
"Yeah, but that was when he was a beginner. He's really good now. Don't you think so?" Felicity asked.  
"Yeah... I've seen him. He is a good surfer..." Cassadi admitted.  
"And he's kinda cute, too. I mean, I know he's not human, but he's got good looks and he's a good surfer." Felicity said.  
"He's either with us or against us." Peter stated. "If he's going to be with us, we'll be a great team. If he's against us, us three need to practice our surfing."  
"Come on, Cassadi. You said you were looking for a cute surfer, right?" Felicity urged.   
"Okay. I'll go for it." Cassadi agreed.  
"But what about that girl he hangs around with?" Peter asked.  
"You're right. I guess you should check if they're a couple first." Felicity said.  
"Like I didn't already think of that." Cassadi rolled her eyes. "You two stay here."  
"Good luck, Cassadi." Felicity crossed her fingers at her friend.  
"Thanks."

Bra frowned when a shadow cast over her. She looked up, and saw a girl wearing an orange bikini. She had long brown hair and a nice tan. Bra felt like she'd seen this girl before, but couldn't remember where.  
"Hi." the girl smiled. "My name's Cassadi."  
"Um, Bra." Bra introduced herself. "can I help you?"  
"Yeah, just a little question." Cassadi began. "That guy who was with you. He's a great surfer, don't you think?"  
"Yeah, I guess he's pretty good now." Bra agreed.  
"What is he, your boyfriend?" Cassadi asked.  
"My boyfriend...?" Bra said. Wow. Now there's a thought. "Um..." she began. "Yeah." Bra said. "He's my boyfriend."  
"Okay. Well, see ya." Cassadi walked off.  
"Weird..." Bra mumbled, watching her leave.

"Well?" Felicity asked.  
"She's his girlfriend." Cassadi told her.  
"Too bad." Peter said.  
"I guess you'll have to find someone else." Felicity shrugged.  
"Wrong." Cassadi replied.  
"Huh?" Felicity looked at her. "What do you mean?"  
"She didn't sound like they've been going out that long. I could break 'em up now. All I have to do is get to know that guy. And come on, how hard can it be? He seems so naive." Cassadi explained.  
"Cassadi, are you sure you should do that?" Felicity asked.   
"That is a little cruel, Cass." Peter admitted.  
"Can't we just ask them if they wanna join us? We could use that guy in next week's surfing contest, right? And she seems pretty good, too." Felicity suggested.  
"Yeah, they're both good surfers. I'd rather be with them than against them." Peter said.  
"Five of us? We've only ever had four." Cassadi replied.  
"Well maybe it's time for a change." Felicity shrugged.  
"Hmm..." Cassadi thought. "Okay. But let's not ask them yet. I've only just spoken to her, it'll seem stupid. We'll ask them tomorrow, okay?"   
"Sure."

Bra saw Tiko coming towards her. Boyfriend... would he feel okay with that? Well, he seemed like he wouldn't mind.   
"Heya." she smiled when he reached her.   
"Hi." Tiko sat down next to her. Water droplets slowly crept down his face and chest. He breathed a little heavily for a while, and quieted down to normal. Bra looked at him.  
"Hey, Tiko...?" she began.  
"Yeah?" Tiko asked, looking back at her.   
"We've been friends for about a week now, right?"   
"Yeah..." Tiko nodded. What was she getting at?  
"Well... how about being my boyfriend?" Bra asked.  
"Huh?!" Tiko stared at her. "You serious?"  
"Why not?" Bra replied. "Is there something you don't like about me?"  
"No, it's nothing like that. I'm just surprised, that's all." Tiko admitted. "Do I have to take you out and stuff?"  
"Not really," Bra replied. "We'll be just like we are now - only I'll be your girlfriend."   
"Umm.... well, okay then, I guess." Tiko shrugged. Bra smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. Tiko blushed a little.  
"You have to meet my parents! They'll love you!" Bra said.  
"Okay." Tiko agreed. "But... you dad's kinda overprotective, isn't he? Will he like me being your boyfriend?"  
"He'll get used to it. Don't worry." Bra assured him. 


	4. Meet the Parents

"What time are your parents coming again?" Tiko asked.  
"They're not sure. I told them that if there was no answer at home we'd be at the beach. They'll probably come down a little later." Bra told him. She sat up, and smirked at him. "You're not worried about what they'll think of you, are you?" she asked.  
"Of course not!" Tiko protested. "It's er... just that... I gotta go to work at twelve. I just don't wanna miss 'em."  
"Oh yeah, you have to go..." Bra mumbled. "Well, they're staying overnight, so if they come while you're at work, you can always see them later."  
"Yeah, I guess so..." Tiko said. He looked at her. "Hey, where're they gonna sleep?"   
"In the living room." Bra replied.  
"Huh?"   
"That sofa in there - it's a sofa bed." Bra told him.  
"It is? I never knew that." Tiko said.  
"Well, you never asked." Bra smirked.

"Hey, Bra."   
"Hm?" Bra looked up at the person standing in front of them.  
"Oh. Hi Cassadi." she said. Bra looked at the other two people that stood on either side of Cassadi.  
"Oh, these are my friends." Cassadi told her. "Peter and Felicity."  
"Heya." Peter waved.  
"Hi." Felicity smiled at Bra.   
"Um, hi." Bra replied. Cassadi looked at Tiko.  
"And what's your name?" she asked.  
"Tiko." he replied.   
"Cute name." Felicity said.  
"Uh... thanks." Tiko replied.

Cassadi, Felicity and Peter sat down. Cassadi looked at Tiko and Bra.  
"Hey, Surferday is coming up next week, you know. Are you guys gonna enter?" she asked.  
"That's where I know you from." Bra remembered. "You were last year's champion, right?"  
"Yep." Cassadi nodded. "But it doesn't work like that. We three don't say who won - we're a team. We just say "we" won."  
"Between us, we've been the champion ten times in a row." Peter told them.  
"Mm hm. And we've won more than fifteen." Felicity said.  
"Ever since we've become a group we've been practically undefeated." Cassadi stated.  
"But... weren't there four of you last year?" Bra asked.  
"Yeah... that fourth one was Dan..." Felicity mumbled. Her and Peter looked at Cassadi, who seemed a little annoyed.  
"Yeah. He used to be my boyfriend. But he's gone now." Cassadi said.   
"Um, excuse me, but does anyone mind telling my what Surferday is?" Tiko asked.  
"Well basically every year on 9th June, all the surfers enter a big surfing contest. Each participant has to get to Shark Rock and back. Whoever does it first is the winner." Peter explained.  
"What's Shark Rock?" Tiko looked at him.  
"It's a big rock by the part of the cliff that goes into the sea. It's connected to the other rocks at the bottom, but it stands out because it looks like a shark fin." Felicity told him.  
"That rock I surfed into looked like a shark fin... I guess that was Shark Rock." Tiko thought silently. "Damn... it's pretty rough around there, the water pushes you around a lot."

"But now that Dan's gone, we need someone new." Cassadi said. She looked at Tiko and Bra. "We're willing to make ourselves a five. So are you with us or against us?"  
"What? You want US to join you?!" Bra gasped.  
"You two are good surfers. With you guys on our side, we'll be the champions every year." Felicity smiled.  
"Uh..." Tiko glanced at Bra uneasily. She did the same to him.  
"No thanks." Bra told Cassadi.  
"We'll be the champions on our own." Tiko added.  
"What?!" Cassadi stared at them. "Hey, we don't ask many people to join us! You should be flattered!"  
"Come on, we'll be great, you guys." Felicity urged.  
"Sorry." Bra smirked.  
"Fine then!" Cassadi growled. "But don't think you'll win! We're gonna drown you ingrates!" she looked at Felicity and Peter. "Come on, guys. Let's go." with that, the three got up and walked away.  
"She's short - tempered ^_^" Tiko said.  
"But we'll beat 'em, right?" Bra smiled.  
"Do you really think we could?" Tiko asked.  
"Of course! Why do you think they asked us to join them? They're afraid of losing!" Bra told him.  
"Yeah... okay." Tiko agreed.

"Hey, you'd better get going to work. It's almost twelve." Bra said.  
"Right!" Tiko leapt up. "I totally forgot about that ^_^ See ya later, okay?"  
"See ya." Bra watched him run off. She lay back down. Surferday... she and Tiko would definitely win this year! She'd lost last year - it had been so close, too! She'd come second just after the winner. That had been so annoying!

"Bra?" a female voice called. Bra sat up, and turned her head. She smiled.  
"Hey mom!" she waved at her parents, and stood up. Bulma and Vegeta made their way over to her.  
"Hi, honey." Bulma greeted her. Vegeta looked at what his daughter was wearing. This time, it was a yellow bikini. And no skirt.   
"Do you wear that all the time?" he asked.   
"Huh?" Bra looked down at what she was wearing. Crap! Should've covered up more. Now he'd get into his overprotective mood and not let any young, single guy go within three feet of her.   
"Um... no. I just felt like I'd wear a bikini for a change. It's a little too hot for a shirt or something ^_^" Bra said off the top of her head.  
"Hmm..." Vegeta didn't believe her.   
"Vegeta, she IS a grown woman. Quit telling her what to wear." Bulma mumbled to him. Vegeta ignored her. He looked at Bra.  
"So where's this boyfriend of yours?" he asked.   
"Yeah, I wanna meet him!" Bulma beamed.  
"You guy just missed him, he went to work. He won't be back 'til two." Bra told them. "Damn..." Bulma sighed.  
"Hey, let's go back home anyway, you guys need to unpack, right?" Bra said. She lead them away.

~~~

"So tell me more about this Tiko." Bulma said. She and Vegeta were seated on the couch in the living room, and Bra sat in an armchair.   
"Mom, I already told you everything over the phone." Bra protested.   
"Does he still not remember how old he is?" Vegeta asked.  
"Dad, I told you, he's not too old for me! He looks about my age." Bra replied.  
"Is he too young for you?"  
"NO!"  
"He's a good surfer, right?" Bulma changed the subject.  
"Yeah. He took to it straight away, really. It didn't take him that long to become really good." Bra told her. She smirked. "And he's got the body for it..."  
"Wha?!" Vegeta gasped. Bra laughed.   
"I knew you'd freak, dad!"   
"I didn't freak." Vegeta growled.   
"Tell me about his personality. Is he smart? Funny? Cheerful?" Bulma asked.  
"All three." Bra replied. "He doesn't tell many jokes, but he's funny in a cute way. He's a fast learner, but a little clumsy," she said. "But he's not a quitter, he's really good at looking on the bright side. And he's always cheerful." she looked at them. "He's kinda like Goku in that way, I guess, but he's kinda his own person."  
"He sounds nice." Bulma smiled. Bra looked at Vegeta.  
"What do you think?" she asked.  
"I'll decide when I meet him." Vegeta told her.  
"I knew you'd say that."

Bulma looked at the clock. Five to two. Tiko'd be back soon. She could hardly wait to meet him! He sounded so different to some of the guys Bra had dated in the past. Maybe it'd work this time...  
"Oh!" Bra suddenly remembered something. She looked at her father.  
"Dad, Tiko was wearing some weird armor when I met him. He doesn't know where it's from or how he got it. I thought maybe you'd recognize it?"   
"What does it look like?" Vegeta asked, interested.  
"It's upstairs. You guys follow me." Bra said. She went out of the room, followed by her parents.

Vegeta looked around the house as he followed her up the stairs and into Tiko's bedroom. He watched Bra open the wardrobe. She pulled out some armor and put it on the bed. Yes. Vegeta did recognize it. But where from...? he knew he'd seen it before somewhere.  
"Bra?" a voice called from downstairs.   
"Tiko!" Bra exclaimed. She looked at Vegeta and Bulma. "Come on! Downstairs!" she ran out of the room, closely followed by Bulma. Vegeta stepped back, towards the door. He frowned at the armor. Dammit, where had he seen this before?!  
He could hear them talking downstairs. It hadn't taken Bulma long to start a conversation with Tiko. She would've already judged his looks on a scale of one to ten. A couple of question and his personality'll be analysed, too.  
"Vegeta! Come down!" Bulma ordered from downstairs.  
"I'm coming!" Vegeta growled. He sighed. Sod it. He'd look at the armor later. Vegeta headed for the door, and stopped. That's it! The armor! But... oh please no... he spun around, and took one more look at it. Yep. It was his alright.   
"Oh my God..." Vegeta ran downstairs.

"So, you two are taking part in Surferday?" Bulma asked.  
"Yeah. Hey, are you guys coming down next week? You could come with us?" Tiko offered.  
"Yeah! Can you make it?" Bra smiled.   
"Sure. We'd love to." Bulma nodded.   
"Tiko -" Vegeta rushed into the room. He stared at them. Bulma was sitting on the couch, staring at him as if he was mad. Obviously unimpressed by his entrance. Bra was sitting on the armchair, giving him a similar look. And the guy sitting on the armchair's arm, Tiko... it was him!!! Oh my God!!   
"You!!" Vegeta gasped. "What - how?! You died years ago!!"   
"Huh?" Tiko looked at him.  
"Vegeta, what are you talking about?!" Bulma demanded.  
"Wait - you know who I am?" Tiko asked. He stood up. "Tell me."  
"Bra, do you know who this is?!?!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
"Um, no. That's kinda where the whole amnesia thing kicks in." Bra replied sarcastically.  
"Your boyfriend is FRIEZA!!" Vegeta shouted.  
"What?!" Bra's jaw dropped.  
"No way!" Bulma protested.  
"Frieza?!" Tiko gasped. "No way! he's that evil guy, right?! I'm not him!"  
"He's right, Tiko's nothing like Frieza!" Bra argued. "Dad, you're wrong."

"I am not wrong!!" Vegeta snapped. "That's Frieza! The armor upstairs, that was Frieza's armor! And this guy both looks and sound like him, too!!" although, his voice wasn't quite how Vegeta remembered it...  
"But I can't be him! He got killed, right?" Tiko asked.  
"Well, obviously not." Vegeta replied.   
"No way!" Tiko shook his head.  
"He is not Frieza!!" Bra protested.   
"Bra, I'd know Frieza when I say him!" Vegeta argued.  
"Well you're wrong this time!"   
"Bra -"  
"Wait." Bulma interrupted. "You don't know for sure -"  
"Yes I do!!" Vegeta growled.  
"Vegeta!" Bulma snapped. She looked at Tiko and Bra.   
"Tiko seems like a really nice guy..." she frowned at Vegeta. "So I'm going to pretend like this conversation never happened until YOU can prove that he is Frieza."  
"Bulma -"  
"Vegeta!!"   
".... Fine." Vegeta mumbled.

"Good." Bra said. "Why don't we start over? And pretend none of this ever happened. Can you do that, dad?"  
"...." Vegeta looked at her.   
"Please?"  
".... Yeah, I guess."

~~~

Bra stared up at the night sky as she lay in the swimming pool. It was late. Her parents and Tiko had all gone to bed. She'd only come down here because she couldn't sleep. Dad had been so mad. Poor Tiko. That must've been really embarrassing for him - it must've hurt, too. Dad must be wrong. Tiko was nothing like Frieza. And how old would Frieza be now? Over seventy at least, right? Tiko clearly wasn't even a day other thirty.   
Bra heard the glass door open. She turned her head, and saw Tiko.  
"Hey." she greeted him.  
"Hi..." he replied. Tiko had his way over to the pool, and got in. He looked at her.  
"What're you doing out here?" he asked.  
"Can't sleep. Same as you, right?" Bra guessed.  
"Yeah... I guess that's one of the reasons." Tiko said.  
"One?" Bra looked at him. "What are the other reasons?"  
"I come here quite a lot at night - after you've gone to sleep." Tiko told her. "You don't mind, do you?"  
"Of course not." Bra replied. "Do you just sit?"  
"No. I watch." Tiko said.  
"Huh?"  
"I don't come here if I can't see the stars, because I watch them." Tiko explained. "Sometimes..." he looked away, and shook his head. "Nah. It's stupid. Never mind."  
"Tell me." Bra urged.  
"It sounds dumb."  
"So?" Bra stared into his eyes. "Tell me." she ordered.

Tiko looked at her.  
"You really want me to tell you?" he asked.  
"Mm - hm." Bra nodded.  
"Promise you won't laugh." Tiko said.  
"I promise." Bra agreed.  
"... Okay..." Tiko began. "When I'm down here alone at night... and I look at the stars... I feel like they're watching me..."  
"Watching you?" Bra repeated.  
"Yeah. Well, not them, really. I feel like there's a place in the sky. A place that watches over Earth. You and me, and everyone else on it." Tiko said. "But... I feel like there's someone in that place who's just looking at me. Someone... who's kinda lonely. Someone who's waiting for me." He looked at her. "Dumb, right? I bet it sounds stupid."  
"Actually, that place exists." Bra told him.  
"Huh? How do you know?" Tiko asked.  
"You know Goku? I told you about him, right?" Bra began. Tiko nodded.  
"Well... he's been killed a few times. He told me that he went to this place... it wasn't on Earth."  
"It was in the sky? Could he look down on you guys?"  
"I think so. But I might be wrong. You'll have to ask him." Bra replied.  
"How did he die and come back?" Tiko wondered aloud.  
"Wished back. It doesn't really matter right now." Bra said.

Tiko looked at the sky.  
"So... do you think someone I used to know is in that place?"  
"Maybe." Bra nodded. "Maybe someone you cared about died and went there. And now they're watching you." she said.   
"Do they have to die on Earth?"  
"I don't know. I don't think so. Like I said, Goku know more than me." Bra replied. Tiko turned to her.  
"Did your dad ever die, too?" he asked.  
"Yeah, but..." Bra mumbled. "Rather than looking down... he kinda looked up."  
"Oh, right..." Tiko said. He looked at her. "But your dad seems like a pretty good guy."  
"See!" Bra pointed out. "Even after he said those things, you still moved on and tried to get to know him! You can't be Frieza! You're a good guy!"  
"Yeah..." Tiko looked away.  
"What's the matter?" Bra asked.  
"I don't remember anything at all, so... what if I am Frieza? What if your dad's right?" Tiko said.  
"Well, it wouldn't matter. Because you're different now, right?" Bra replied. "You're not Frieza anymore. You're Tiko. My boyfriend."  
"So... supposing I got my memory back, or your dad proves that he's right, and I am Frieza... would you still wanna be my girlfriend?" Tiko looked at her.  
"I didn't want to be your girlfriend because I thought you weren't Frieza. I wanted to be your girlfriend because I knew you were Tiko." Bra told him.  
"... Thanks." Tiko smiled.

Bra climbed out of the pool and sat on the side.  
"Hey, are you working tomorrow?" she asked.  
"What day is it?"  
"Thursday."  
"Then, no. I'm off all day." Tiko told her.  
"We need to practice for Surferday." Bra said.  
"Yeah, I know. We'll go tomorrow, right?" Tiko replied.  
"Yeah."

Tiko wondered what time it was. It must be pretty late. He looked at Bra.  
"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know what time it is, would you?" he asked.  
"I don't know. Probably about eleven." Bra told him.   
"Then I guess we'd better go to bed. I wanna get to the beach early." Tiko said, and climbed out of the pool. He stood up and looked at Bra. "Are you staying here?"  
"No. I'm going, too." Bra replied. She got up. Tiko began to walk towards the glass door.  
"Um.. Tiko?" Bra began. Tiko stopped and looked over his shoulder at her.  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
"I've been wanting to ask you something..."   
"Okay. What?"  
"How about... we sleep together tonight...?" Bra said.  
"Huh?!" Tiko stared at her. "Hey, do you mean...?"  
"Don't you want to?" Bra asked. "You don't have to."  
"No - I mean... uhh..." Tiko reddened.  
"Tiko?" Bra looked at him.   
"Um... okay." Tiko agreed. "I guess so."  
"Are you sure? You seem kinda nervous."  
"...... I... I'm sure..." Tiko told her.  
Bra smiled.   
"Okay then. Let's go up." she walked past him. Tiko gulped, and followed.


	5. An Unexpected Visitor

Tiko opened his eyes and yawned. His eyes looked around the room. Bra's room. He found himself in bed alone. He put his hand on the space next to him where Bra had been lying. Still warm. Maybe she'd gone down for breakfast. Tiko was always the last up. He heard the sound of footsteps entering the room. He sat up, and turned his head to look at the bathroom. Bra was standing in the doorway, fully dressed, brushing her hair.   
"Morning." she smiled.   
"Hi." Tiko replied. He yawned again.  
"Tired?" Bra smirked, and put the hairbrush down on the dressing table which stood next to her. She giggled, and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. She put her arms around him.  
"Did you like it?" she asked. Tiko reddened.  
"Yeah..." he mumbled.   
"Come on." Bra got up. "My parents'll be down soon. Are you coming for breakfast?"  
"Yeah, sure." Tiko nodded. "Er..." he looked at her. "What're your parents gonna think about us? Your dad'll be pretty angry, won't he?"  
"Yep." Bra said. "That's why we're not going to tell him."  
"Huh?!" Tiko gasped. "You're gonna tell your mom but not your dad?!"  
"Dad'll only get angry. But mom won't mind. She likes you." Bra replied.  
"But he should still know..." Tiko mumbled.  
"Okay, tell you what. If I find out I'm pregnant, the we'll tell him." Bra smirked.  
"You could be pregnant?!"  
"Hey, relax. It was only a joke. I took something." Bra assured him.  
"I knew that." Tiko reddened.

~~~

Vegeta glanced at Bulma, and then at Bra. He frowned.  
"What? What's with you two?" he demanded.  
"Nothing, daddy." Bra smiled sweetly. Vegeta didn't seem convinced.   
Bulma bit her lip, and cleared her throat.  
"What?!" Vegeta growled. He glanced at Tiko, who quickly moved his eyes away.  
"Am I missing something?" Vegeta asked him.  
"Er... no..." Tiko mumbled.  
"..." Vegeta looked back at Bra, who was looking back at him as if he were mad.   
"Hm!" Vegeta grunted, and got back to his breakfast.

~~~

Tiko allowed the wave to sink down and carry him to the shore.   
"Woo hoo!!" he could hear Bulma cheering. He looked at the beach ahead of him. Bulma was standing there, waving at him and Bra. Bra was close by, a little further out. Tiko smiled and waved back.  
"Hey!"  
He looked at Vegeta, who was standing with his back to Tiko. Well, at least Bra's mother liked him ^_^   
Tiko landed on the beach. He picked up his board, and made his way over to Vegeta and Bulma.  
"Hey, you're a good surfer." Bulma smiled.  
"Thanks ~*~" Tiko replied. "D'you think Bra and I'll win?"  
"Sure!" Bulma nodded.  
"Not." a girl said as she walked past them.  
"Huh?" Bulma turned her head to look at the girl, who continued walking as if she hadn't noticed them.  
"Who was that?" Vegeta asked, also watching her.  
"Cassadi." Tiko told him. "She asked Bra and I to join her team and we said no. The two of us are gonna be pretty much just competing with the three of them."  
"Three?!" Bulma repeated. Tiko nodded.  
"Her, Felicity and Peter. They're a team. We're lucky Cassadi's boyfriend left otherwise there would've been four."  
"I don't care how many there are. You two'll win!" Bulma told him. Tiko smiled.

Bulma looked at her husband.  
"Right, Vegeta?" she said.  
".... Just don't screw up, klutz." Vegeta mumbled. Bulma whispered to Tiko:  
"That's as nice as he's gonna get with you. Given who you look like, you should be glad that he's saying anything at all."  
"I guess I'm grateful, then ^_^" Tiko replied. Vegeta pretended he hadn't heard them. What was wrong with that woman?! Did she not understand that she was talking to FRIEZA?!

"Hey guys!" Bra waved as she made her way over to them, carrying her board.  
"Hi, Bra." Bulma smiled. "You two are really good surfers."  
"Thanks." Bra replied. She looked at her father. "Well? What do you think?"  
"... You're okay." Vegeta mumbled.  
"And Tiko?" Bra challenged.  
"...."   
"Hm." Bra rolled her eyes.   
"Hey, I'm gonna go back out there. You coming?" Tiko asked Bra.  
"I'll stay here for a while." Bra told him. She looked at her parents. "Unless you guys are coming, to?"  
"Well..." Bulma considered it. "I guess I could give it a shot..."  
"Dad?" Bra turned to Vegeta.  
"Come on, it's really cool!" Tiko urged. Vegeta looked at him.  
"... No thanks." he said.  
"Aww, come on!" Bulma said.   
"You'll like it!" Tiko added.  
"No." Vegeta growled. Bra sighed.  
"Okay. Come on, mom, you can rent boards from Tiko's shop." she looked at her father. "Unless you want me to stay here? ^_^"  
"Do I look like a kid? I'll be fine by myself. Really." Vegeta mumbled.   
"Okay. See ya." Bra, Tiko and Bulma began to walk away. 

Vegeta watched them leave. He hated the thought of Bra with "Tiko", as she called him. What was he trying to do? Amnesia? Yeah, right! This was just part of one of his sick plans.   
Actually... maybe this was a chance to get Bra away from him.   
"Wait!" he called over to them. They stopped, and turned around to look at him.  
"What?" Bra asked.  
"Er... I need to ask you something, Bra. Could you come here?" Vegeta said. Man, this was embarrassing. He felt so stupid!  
"You mean you want me to stay with you?" Bra smirked.  
"Come here!" Vegeta growled. Bra giggled, and handed her board to Bulma.  
"I'll see you two later, okay?"  
"Bye." Tiko said. He and Bulma headed for the sea.

Vegeta sat down. Bra sat beside him.  
"So, what did you want to ask me?" Bra asked, not expecting him to ask anything.  
"When are you dumping Tiko?" Vegeta replied. It was a rhetorical question, and he knew she'd be mad. But he hated that guy!  
"I'm not." Bra growled. "I don't care who you think he is, he's Tiko. My boyfriend. He's the best guy I've ever been out with, and for once I might have a relationship that's going somewhere!"  
"What?!" Vegeta stared at her. "No way! You two aren't serious, are you?!"  
"Yep. Sorry." Bra replied.   
"Bra!!" Vegeta protested. he frowned at her. "I forbid you to be his girlfriend! Actually, I want him out of your house!"  
"Dad, listen to what you're saying. MY house! I'm not a kid anymore!!" Bra argued. "I'm twenty five years old! You can't order me around!"  
"Bra -"  
"I don't want to hear it!" Bra shook her head. "Tiko isn't who you think he is."  
"How do you know that?" Vegeta demanded.  
"I... I just do!"  
"..." Vegeta looked away. "Oh, do what you want. But you'd be better off with one of your old boyfriends! At least they weren't Frieza!  
"He isn't Frieza!!"   
"Tch!"

*that night*

Bra yawned. "Okay, I'm going up. Goodnight, everyone." she said, standing up. Vegeta was relieved at this. She'd been sitting next to Tiko, and he'd had his arm around her. Vegeta had hated that.  
"Goodnight." Bulma said.  
"Night." Vegeta mumbled. Bra looked at Tiko.  
"You should get an early night. You have work tomorrow, don't you?" she asked. Of course, this was a hint. A hint that she wanted him to come up with her.  
"Yeah, you're right." Tiko replied, catching on. "I guess I'll go up, too." he stood up, and waved to Bulma and Vegeta. "Night, you guys."  
"Goodnight Tiko." Bulma smiled.  
"Un." Vegeta grunted.   
"I'll be up in a minute." Bra whispered to Tiko. "I need to talk to mom."  
"Okay." Tiko replied. Bra kissed him, which made Vegeta so mad he had to force himself to remain seated. Tiko left the room. Bra looked at her mother.  
"Mom, can I have a word with you?" she asked. Bulma nodded, and got up. The two left the room. Vegeta watched them leave. He knew what Bra wanted. It was obvious.

"What?" Bulma asked.  
"Can you please talk to dad?" Bra urged. "Tiko's being really nice to him, but the way dad's acting has gotta be upsetting him. Please, can't you get him to try a little harder?"  
"You know what your father's like. He's stubborn." Bulma replied. She sighed. "But okay, I'll try. I can't promise anything, though."  
"That you!" Bra smiled. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"  
"Goodnight." Bulma nodded. Bra went upstairs.

~~~

"Vegeta..." Bulma began.  
"Mm?" Vegeta replied. He closed his eyes, hoping he'd go to sleep before she said anything. He knew what it was about. That creature. Blackmailer. Bastard. Any of those will do.  
"It's about Tiko."   
"Yeah?" Vegeta's tone told her that he wasn't interested.  
"Listen!" Bulma growled. "Bra really likes Tiko -"  
"Exactly. Which is why -"  
"Will you let me finish?!" Bulma interrupted. Vegeta didn't bother saying anything else.  
"Bra really likes him. And he really likes her." Bulma said.  
"No he doesn't!" Vegeta sat up and looked at her. "Am I the only one who can see through that guy?! He doesn't like Bra at all!! He's just pretending to! It's all a plan - to get at me!"  
"You are so paranoid!" Bulma argued.  
"It's the truth!!" Vegeta protested. "Why do you find it so hard to believe?! Don't you know what that man is capable of?! Didn't he make it clear that he has something against saiyans when he destroyed our planet?!"  
"How do you even know it's Frieza?" Bulma demanded.   
"Because he looks exactly like him!!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
"So? Does he sound like Frieza?" Bulma challenged.   
"..... Yeah. Kinda." Vegeta mumbled.

Bulma folded her arms and looked at him.  
"Kinda" ?"  
"He sounds different to how I remember him... younger..." Vegeta admitted. he shook his head. "But it's still him!!"  
"I don't care, Vegeta!" Bulma said stubbornly. "Whether it's him or not, Tiko is a sophisticated, funny, polite guy that makes Bra happy. He's the best boyfriend she's had so far, and frankly I'll be glad if this actually goes somewhere!"  
"How can you say that?!" Vegeta gasped.  
"Easily." Bulma replied. Vegeta growled.  
"Oh, this isn't going anywhere! I'm not changing my attitude so if he doesn't like it then he's welcome to leave! Goodnight!" with that, he lay down, with his back to Bulma, and tried to get to sleep.

*1 week later*

"Your parents are coming to watch tomorrow, right?" Tiko asked. It was the night before Surferday, and he and Bra were lying next to each other in her bed. Neither were tired. Tiko was too excited about tomorrow, and he was keeping Bra up with his talking.  
"Tiko..." Bra sighed. "I've told you. Yes. You knew that!"  
"I know, I'm just thinking of things to say, I guess ^_^" Tiko admitted.   
"Try to get some sleep. We have to be at our best tomorrow." Bra told him.  
"I can't sleep. I'm too excited." Tiko said. ".... Or maybe I'm just nervous..." he thought aloud. "Yeah, that's it. I'm nervous." he turned around and lay on his side, looking down at Bra. "What if we screw up? What if I fall off my board or something." he sighed. "Or surf into a rock..."  
"That won't happen." Bra assured him. "We've been practicing, right? A lot."  
"Yeah... I guess..." Tiko mumbled.

Bra rolled her eyes.  
"Don't get so nervous." she said.  
"But Cassadi's team has three people. There are only two of us. What if -"  
"Stop it." Bra put her finger to his lips. "We'll beat 'em. They may have won a lot in the past, but they won't win this time, right?"  
"...." Tiko smiled. "Right!"  
"Now get to sleep. I'm not waking you up in the morning!" Bra ordered.  
"Okay..." Tiko agreed. he lay down, and closed his eyes. He stayed like that for a while, and opened them again.  
"I can't sleep. Too nervous." he said.  
"After all that talking you've been doing aren't you at least tired at all?" Bra asked. "Nope." Tiko replied.   
"Come here." Bra put her arm around him, and stroked his cheek. Tiko smiled; put his arms around her; and closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax. The two off them eventually drifted off to sleep.

*the next day*

"When's the competition?" Bulma asked.  
"Not long. One o' clock." Bra replied. The doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it." Tiko offered, standing up. He exited the room. Bra looked at the clock on the wall. Twelve.  
"I wonder who'd call at this time..." she thought aloud.  
"Hi?" she and her parents could hear Tiko's voice greeting whoever was at the door.  
"There you are!"   
Vegeta stood up and listened. That voice....  
"Uh... do I know you?" Tiko asked.  
"What're you talking about?!" the second person sounded angry. "I don't have time for this! Now come home! You didn't really think you could escape, did you, Frieza?!"  
"Huh?!"


	6. Questions Answered

Bra's jaw dropped.   
"What?!" she gasped.  
"Who are you?" Tiko's voice was still talking to the man at the door.  
"Quit your playing! Do you know how boring you are?" the voice replied. "Whose house is this, anyway?"  
"H - hey!"

Vegeta's throat tightened when the man entered the kitchen. King Kold. Just as Vegeta had thought. Kold looked at the three of them. Bulma and Bra stared at him in disbelief. Who was he?!  
"You've been living with humans?" Kold didn't seem impressed. He looked at Vegeta, and smirked.  
"Oh, a saiyan has been hiding you away." he knelt down and stared into Vegeta's eyes.  
"Who are you, saiyan? How'd you get to Earth?" he frowned. "Come to think of it, you look a little like that saiyan prince. What's his name..." Kold paused for a moment. "Oh, that's right. Vegeta." he gave Vegeta a curious look. "You're not related, are you? I thought that brat was an only child... but I guess he has an older brother, hm?"   
"What are you talking about?!" Vegeta demanded. "Do you mean King Vegeta?"  
"No, prince." Kold replied. He looked at Vegeta. "What're YOU talking about? What do you know about the saiyans?"  
"Is this a sick joke?!" Vegeta growled. "Do I have to tell you? You know that King Vegeta - my father - was murdered by your son over thirty years ago! And my planet was destroyed!"  
"Huh?!" Kold almost fell over. "What're - - are you crazy or something? The saiyan king isn't called Vegeta, his son is. The saiyans live on Planet Plant with the tuffles."

"Vegeta, didn't all that happen before you were born?" Bulma asked.  
"Vegeta?" Kold looked at the saiyan. "You're called Vegeta, too?"  
"Uh..." Tiko looked at Kold. "I know this is gonna sound dumb because you obviously know me, but... who are you?"  
"What?!" Kold's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding?!"  
"Um... no." Tiko said.  
"What's wrong with you, boy?!" Kold snapped. "I'm your father, you big idiot!! Geez, I knew you were stupid but I didn't think you were dumb!!"  
"My father?!" Tiko gasped. "Then... who am I?"  
"What?!" Kold rolled his eyes. "Baka. What, do you have amnesia or something? You're Prince Frieza."  
"No way!" Tiko shook his head. "I can't be Frieza!!"  
"What do you mean? Of course you are!" Kold argued. 

Vegeta looked at Bra, with a told - you - so smirk on his face. Bra glared back, and looked at Kold.  
"Are you sure?" she asked, hoping he'd say no.  
"Of course I'm sure!!" Kold growled. "Who are you three, anyway?!"  
"I'm prince Vegeta - son of the man you think is the prince of saiyans." Vegeta indicated Bulma and Bra. "And this is my wife and daughter." he looked at Kold. "Just how old is "Prince Vegeta" ?" he asked.  
"Same age as him," Kold waved towards Tiko. "Twenty five."  
"Twenty - just where do you come from?" Bulma asked.  
"What's with all the questions?" Kold replied. He shook his head. "I don't have time for this." he looked at Tiko. "Come on, boy! Get home right now! What did you run away for anyway?! Did you really think I wouldn't find you?!"  
"What?" Tiko stared at him blankly.  
"Quit playing dumb with me! I know you came here to escape from me, Frieza! After all I've done for you, you think you can just walk away?! What, do you think you could actually make something of yourself? Ha!" Kold laughed. "Oh, come on! You're so weak, if you tried to do anything now you'd get killed!"

"Hey, aren't you being a little hard on him?!" Bra scolded.  
"I need to be hard, how else is he gonna learn?" Kold replied.  
"Hang on!" Vegeta shook his head. "If you're from the past, how did you get here?!"  
"The past?" Kold looked at him blankly.

At that moment, a small catfish - like creature came running into the room.  
"K - Kold - sama...." it panted. Kold looked at... him?  
"Meo, what took you so long?" he asked.  
"You're much faster that me, sir." Meo replied.  
"Well, it doesn't matter right now anyway," Kold said. "Just what time zone have we entered? I thought Earth was only a few hours from my planet?"  
"It is, sir." Meo told him.  
"But, these people are talking about things that haven't happened in our time yet. They claim I'm from the past." Kold argued.  
"But - oh, crap!" Meo exclaimed. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, I knew I'd forgotten something!"  
"What?" Kold demanded.  
"That time portal... I thought I'd removed it! I guess I forgot. We must've gone through it on our way over here..." Meo explained.  
"Time portal?!" Kold gasped. "Just how far into the future has it taken us?!"  
"Let's see..." Meo mumbled. "... About... fifty, sixty years. Sixty five, maybe. I'll have to check later."  
"WHAT?!?!" Kold roared. "Sixty five years?!?!"  
"D - don't worry, sir!" Meo trembled with fear. "If we just go through it again on our way home, it'll take us back to our normal time." he promised. "But, uh, we'll have to be quick. If we don't get out of this time zone in time, we'll be trapped here."

Kold looked at him.  
"How much longer do we have?!" he demanded.  
"Let's see..." Meo tapped his (hoof) on the floor as he pondered. "... Um... about six hours - but it'll take us five hours to get to it from here."  
"That's enough time." Kold shrugged. He looked at Tiko.  
"Come on, boy! We're leaving!"  
"Huh?!" Bra gasped.  
"But - I can't! I mean, I don't even know you!" Tiko protested.   
"Of course you do! I'm your father!" Kold growled.  
"I don't remember." Tiko replied.   
"You little -" Kold looked around the room at the others. He glared at Tiko.  
"Come with me. We need to talk!" he stormed out of the room, expecting Tiko to follow him. Meo scurried along after him.

Vegeta shook his head, and glared at Tiko.  
"Go on, then! Go home, you've caused enough trouble as it is!" he growled.  
"Dad, shut up!!" Bra shouted. Vegeta flinched. Bra ran over to Tiko.  
"Please tell me you're not going!"  
"Is this guy really my father?" Tiko asked.  
"Yes." Vegeta told him.  
"It doesn't matter, right? You're going to stay here, right?" Bra looked at Tiko. He just stared back.  
"Bra..." what was he meant to say?   
"Right...?" Bra stared into his eyes, close to tears. "Please... you're gonna stay, aren't you?"  
"...I'll talk with him." Tiko said.  
"Then you'll come back?"  
"Of course I'll come back!" Tiko promised.  
"You won't just come back to say goodbye, will you?" Bra asked. She knew how desperate she sounded, and she'd surprised herself. She didn't want him to go. No, really, she didn't. Wow... that was so weird. But... that wasn't the most important thing right now.  
"Listen, I'll go talk to him, and then I'll come back. And if I'm not back in time for Surferday, don't wait up, okay? I'll meet you there." Tiko told her.  
"Okay." Bra nodded. "But you'll stay here, right?"  
"Bra, I'm not from this world... doesn't that bother you? In my world, you're not even born yet, are you?"  
"That's just what Kold said." Bra shrugged. "Anyway, it doesn't bother me." she looked at him. 

"Does... it bother you?"  
"... No. Not really." Tiko admitted.  
"Please don't go with him." Bra begged.  
"...."  
"Tiko...?" "We agreed that I'd just stay until I found my family, right...?" Tiko replied.  
"But -"  
"I don't know yet. But I'll see you later anyway. Bye for now, okay?"  
"... Okay." Bra mumbled. Tiko kissed her, and left the room.

Bra stayed silent for a moment, and then turned around. She looked at her parents. They were both watching her.  
"... What do you think he'll do?" she asked, trying to stay calm.  
"..... I don't know..." Bulma mumbled.   
"..." Vegeta just looked at the ground. Bra took a step towards him.  
"Say something, dad...?" she pleaded.  
"..." Vegeta couldn't think of anything to say. There were things he could and wanted to say, but none of them would help. They'd probably just make Bra mad or upset. Damn.

~~~ Tiko sat beside Kold nervously.   
"Don't you remember anything?" Kold asked.   
"No." Tiko shook his head. "Not a thing."  
"Not even all your training?!" Kold seemed a little panicked.  
"Training?" Tiko looked at him.  
"All those years I spent trying to make you become a warrior!" Kold protested. "All that training to make you strong. To rid you of your clumsiness. To get rid of the pathetic soft - hearted nature your mother's influence gave you. Have you forgotten it all?!" he looked at Tiko. "Son, please tell me you haven't gone back to that weak, soft klutz I tried so hard to get rid of?"  
"Uh..." klutz? Yes. Tiko knew it. But soft - hearted... well, did he really hate anyone? He didn't even hate Vegeta, nor did he hate Bulma. Actually, Bra's parents were kinda cool. And Bra... she was just great.  
"... I guess so." Tiko mumbled.  
"But how?!" Kold demanded. He glared at Meo.  
"Is this because of that stupid portal?!"  
"Well... time portals have been known to erase the memory of those weaker than they are..." Meo replied. Oh crap. He was so dead!  
"For how long?!" Kold growled.  
"Um... well... judging by the strength of the portal compared to Frieza.... er.... forever..."  
"WHAT?!?!" Kold exploded. 

He grabbed Meo in his huge hands, and held him to his face, staring into the creature's eyes.  
"YOU IDIOT!! WEREN'T YOUR STUPID RACE SUPPOSED TO GET RID OF THESE PORTALS?!?!" he roared.  
"S - sir, there's no point in getting angry..." Meo whimpered.  
"YOU -"   
"Wait!" Tiko cried. "Hey, it's not his fault -"  
"Of course it's his fault!!" Kold argued. "He was supposed to get rid of that thing!!"  
"Well everyone can make a mistake..." Tiko reasoned. He could feel the fear building up in his. This Kold guy was dangerous... what was he gonna do?  
"A mistake?!" Kold growled.   
"Come on, just let him go...?" Tiko pleaded.  
"... Fine, then." Kold dropped Meo, who landed hard on the ground. 

He sighed, and shook his head, trying to calm himself down.  
"I guess I could always re - train you...." he mumbled. Kold glared down at Meo.   
"You're lucky I didn't kill you. Do anything else to annoy me and you won't be so lucky. Understand?"  
"Y - yessir. Thank you." Meo nodded appreciatively.  
"And I suppose you can't help it if he..." Kold clearly meant Tiko. "Isn't strong enough to pass through one little portal without having his memory erased."  
"..." Tiko looked at the ground. Man, this guy was harsh. No wonder he'd tried to run away. But... Kold was had father... he'd be better off with him, right? Right...? ..... Wrong. 

Kold looked at Tiko.  
"Well? Shall we go? Your training must start straight away." he said.  
".... I can't." Tiko replied.  
"What?" Kold frowned in confusion. "What do you mean? Of course you can!"  
"No. I can't." Tiko shook his head.  
"Well why not?" Kold asked.  
"Because I'm in love with Bra. And she's my girlfriend." Tiko told him.  
"Don't do this..." Meo muttered to him. "You'll just make him mad."  
"I don't care." Tiko shrugged.  
"Wait a minute, let me just double check," Kold said. He looked at Tiko. "You love a human?"  
"No. She's a demi - saiyan." Tiko replied.  
"That's even worse!" Kold protested. "Frieza, what's the matter with you? We need you! If case you haven't noticed, you're from the past! If you don't come home, you'll mess up Bra's world! It'll all be different!"  
"Actually sir, as long as Frieza never comes back, and if I'm not mistaken, we could create a substitute for him. To ensure that his absence effects nothing in the fu -" Meo stopped when he noticed Kold glaring at him. "Er.... forget that."

"Then do that." Tiko said. "I don't wanna go back with you."  
"But you have to!!" Kold exclaimed. "You're Prince Frieza!! Prince of the changelings!!"  
".... No." Tiko shook his head. He smiled. "I'm not Prince Frieza, and I'm not your son. I'm Tiko. I'm not the prince of anything. I'm just a normal guy. I live with my girlfriend, near the beach. I work in a shop, and I'm late for Surferday. So excuse me." with that, he ran off.  
"Come back!!" Kold shouted after him.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't want to be Frieza! I'm better off being Tiko!" Tiko called to him.  
"You -"  
"Sir," Meo began.  
"What now?!" Kold demanded.  
"We need to leave now, if we're going to get to the portal in time." Meo said.  
"Grr.... fine! It's his loss!" Kold snapped. He flew off. Meo followed.

~~~

Bra looked around. Where was he...? All of the surfers had lined up now. They'd be starting soon.  
"Where's Tiko?" Bulma thought aloud.  
"I can guess..." Vegeta mumbled.  
"Be quiet! He'll be here!"  
"Yeah, right."

~~~

Meanwhile, Tiko ran up to his room. He quickly scanned the room for his board; found it; and picked it up. He bolted downstairs, jumping over the last three steps. He ran through the door, his tail slamming it shut behind him. He was running so fast he hardly saw where he was going. He knew when to turn, and that was all he was going on. Not stopping to think.

~~~

"One!" Bra could hear the starter. Tiko...  
"Two!" where was he?!  
"Aww, your boyfriend ditched you?" Cassadi smirked. "Too bad, I guess we'll win this year, too."  
"Shut up! He'll be here!" Bra snapped. Cassadi just laughed. Bra looked away.  
"Come on, Tiko... please..." 

"I knew he'd let her down." Vegeta said, watching the surfers.  
"Maybe he's just late..." Bulma hoped.  
"Face it, he's not coming." Vegeta replied. "What changeling would give up power for anything containing saiyan blood?"  
"Hi guys, can't talk now, wish us look, okay?!" what was almost a blur shot past them. Bulma and Vegeta stared after it. Tiko. He was running as fast as he could towards the surfers.  
"That changeling." Bulma smirked.  
".... Hmph!" Vegeta turned away. "Kold probably rejected him."  
"Just admit it, Tiko came because he cares about Bra." Bulma said.  
"No way!"

"Three!" Bra gasped. The surfer leapt onto the water. Bra did the same, and tried her best to concentrate. She had to win this! But... Tiko... she couldn't. She just couldn't do her best. The other surfers were getting ahead of her. Where was he? Had he gone? Please, no...  
"Hey Bra!" that voice! Bra turned her head. Her face lit up when she saw him.  
"Tiko!!" she exclaimed.  
"Come on, we're falling behind!" Tiko smiled.  
"Right!" Bra leaned over, and went faster. The two of them surfer so fast and so well they were soon ahead of the others. Everyone else fell behind. Everyone except Cassadi and her gang.

Tiko and Bra glanced at each other, and looked at Cassadi, Felicity and Peter. They went faster, taking on every wave they saw. Tiko looked ahead. He could see Shark Rock. Almost there. He went faster. All five of them did. Surfing up waves and over them. Faster... faster...   
"Whoa!" Tiko almost lost his balance as the strong currents near Shark Rock tried to pull and push him over. He tensed up, forcing his board to be controlled. The waves pushed all of them around, but they weren't about to give up now. Tiko reached it first, very closely followed by Bra and Cassadi, then Peter and Felicity. He touched it, and pushed against the rock, sending him back the way he came. The others followed.

There were a few of the other surfers coming towards them. A couple fell off their boards when they reached the currents.  
Tiko heard a wave coming closer to him, from behind. The others head it, too. They leaned forwards, and surfed faster. Peter wasn't fast enough, though. He'd injured himself near Shark Rock, and now Tiko heard him cry out as the wave took him.   
"Peter!" Felicity cried.  
"I'm okay!" Peter called, spitting out water. "Carry on! You gotta win!"  
"No chance..." Bra mumbled. She looked at Tiko. The look he gave back to her told her that he was thinking the same thing. The wave fell further and further behind. Peter got back on his board and went after them. Not quick enough, though. It was just Bra, Tiko, Felicity and Cassadi. Two on two.  
Tiko and Bra went faster. They surfed up a wave that they'd been quickly gaining on. It carried them for a while, and started to get smaller. Tiko jumped off, followed by Bra. Faster... faster. They were almost going as fast as they possibly could. As were Cassadi and Felicity. But... too bad Felicity wasn't as fast as the others. She even seemed to be doing her very best.

Cassadi looked ahead, so did they. They could see the beach. Just a little further... Tiko went faster. He was going as fast as he could now. Bra did the same, but she wasn't as fast as him. She was now level with Cassadi. But not for long. Cassadi growled, and, glaring at Tiko, went faster. Now she and Tiko were level. Bra wasn't far behind, and Felicity was just a little bit behind her. Peter had caught up with Felicity.  
"Come on, Tiko!" Bra cheered Tiko on.  
"Thanks, Bra!" Tiko smiled.  
"You can do it Cassadi!" Peter cheered.  
"Go, Cassi!" Felicity waved.  
"I'll beat him..." Cassadi mumbled.

She and Tiko were getting closer and closer to the beach. Tiko pushed himself, and got a little ahead of her. Cassadi growled angrily, and did the same to overtake him. Tiko frowned, and overtook her again. Then Cassadi got ahead of him. She looked over her shoulder, and smirked. Tiko was falling back. There was the beach. Just a little more... She closed her eyes smugly. Here it was. The big finish.  
"Made it!" she exclaimed as she skidded to a stop on the wet sand.  
"Woo hoo!" cheers came from people that had been watching. Cassadi saw Bra come to a stop. She smirked at her.  
"You did good. Too bad you two weren't good enough." she boasted.  
"Um... actually, we won." Bra told her.  
"Wha?!?!" Cassadi leapt back. "But - I beat him!"  
"No you didn't." Bra said. "While you were feeling too good about yourself to watch what was happening, Tiko overtook you." she folded her arms, and said snidely:  
"But hey, you did good. Too bad you weren't good enough."  
"You -"  
"And the winner is..." the announcer beamed into his megaphone. "Tiko!"  
"Just me?" Tiko looked at him.  
"Oh, sorry ^_^" he replied. "Tiko and Bra!"

Bra laughed happily, and ran over to Tiko.  
"You were so amazing!" she smiled, hugging him.  
Felicity and Peter came up beside Cassadi.  
"Wow.... I can't remember the last time we lost." Felicity said.  
"Yeah, yeah!" Cassadi snapped. "They were just lucky, we could beat them any day!"  
"But... Tiko overtook you so quickly." Peter replied.  
"So?!" Cassadi growled. "Hmph! Come on, guys!" she glared at Tiko and Bra, and walked away. Felicity and Peter looked at each other.  
"I think we should congratulate them. They did really well." Felicity shrugged.  
"Yeah, me too."

Tiko had his arms wrapped around Bra's waist. Hers, around his neck.   
"So does this mean you're staying?" Bra asked.  
"Yep." Tiko nodded.  
"But what about this time zone? Won't your absence affect it?" Bra said.  
"Don't worry. It's all sorted." Tiko assured her.  
"I'm so glad!" Bra smiled. She kissed him.

"Hey," Felicity and Peter came over to them. Bra frowned.  
"Come to argue? Forget it, we won. Face it." she told them.  
"No, actually, I think you two deserved to win." Felicity replied.  
"Huh?"  
"You guys did really well." Peter smiled. He held out his hand. "Congratulations."  
"Really?" Bra looked at them. She smiled, and shook his hand. "Thanks."  
"Yeah, we appreciate it." Tiko also shook his hand. Felicity smiled, and nodded.  
"Hey, good luck, as well. You two are a couple now, right? You're really good together. I hope you have a really nice future."  
"Thanks, Felicity." Bra said nicely.  
"Yeah, good luck to you guys, too." Tiko replied. Peter nodded.  
"Well, we'd better be going. See you guys."   
"Bye." Felicity waved, and the two of them began to walk away.  
"Bye." Bra called after them.  
"See ya!" Tiko called. Peter and Felicity looked over their shoulders, and winked at them.  
"Hey, those two aren't that bad." Tiko said.  
"Yeah." Bra agreed.

"Bra! Tiko!" Bulma came running over to them, followed by Vegeta.  
"Hey mom." Bra greeted her.  
"You guys were so great!" Bulma beamed. She looked at Tiko. "Tiko, I had no idea you were such a great surfer!"  
"Thanks ^_^" Tiko replied.  
"So you're staying?" Bulma asked.  
"Yeah." Tiko nodded. "I'm staying."  
"I'm so glad to hear that!"  
"Whoa!" Tiko cried out as Bulma hugged him.  
"O.o" Vegeta stared at her in disbelief.  
"Heh... I'm glad you're happy to know I'm staying ^_^;" Tiko said. Bulma let go of him, and reddened.  
"Sorry, it's just that you've made Bra so happy I'm so glad you're gonna stay." she beamed. Bra looked at Vegeta.  
"Dad, aren't you gonna say anything?"  
"Like what?" Vegeta asked. Bra shrugged.  
"Anything."  
"... Let's go home." Vegeta said.

Bra rolled her eyes.  
"Thanks." she mumbled.  
"Actually, I'm gonna go back to the house. Are you two staying here?" Bulma asked, looking at Bra and Tiko.  
"Nah, I'll come." Bra replied. She looked at Tiko. "Coming?"  
"Yeah, okay." Tiko nodded.

Bulma, Bra and Tiko began to walk away.  
"Hey, Tiko!" Vegeta called after him. Tiko looked over his shoulder.  
"Huh?"  
"Come here." Vegeta ordered. Bra and Bulma looked at Tiko, and nodded. They continued walking. Tiko shrugged, and jogged over to Vegeta.  
"What's up?" he asked.  
"Are you really staying with Bra?" Vegeta said.  
"Of course!" Tiko protested.  
"Okay..." Vegeta mumbled. "Why? After all the power and influence Kold offered you? Why would a member of your race stay with a member of Bra's?"  
"Well sir..." Tiko began. "Basically, I love your daughter. I've only just met Kold, and already I have the impression that he's a really bad guy. I don't want to stay with him, no matter what he has to offer. I'd rather stay with Bra than anyone else."  
"... I see..." Vegeta said. "..... Thank you."   
"Huh?" Tiko looked at him, surprised. "Uh... no sweat."

Vegeta stepped towards Tiko, and glared at him.  
"But listen, you'd better not leave now." he threatened. "You do anything to mess about my daughter, or anyone else for that matter, and I'll kill you."  
"Er... heh ^_^; don't worry I won't." Tiko promised.  
"Good."  
"Hey, but can you please forget about Kold. Just think of me as Tiko, okay?" Tiko asked.  
".... Yeah. Alright." Vegeta agreed. "I'll think of you as Tiko."  
"Hey, does this mean we're friends now?" Tiko asked hopefully.  
"Don't push your luck, kid." Vegeta warned. Tiko sighed.  
"Alright, alright." he mumbled. He looked at Vegeta. "Hey, you coming back to the house?"  
"Yeah. Go on, I'll catch you up." Vegeta replied.  
"Okay. See ya." Tiko ran off. 

Vegeta watched him leave. Wow. Tiko had really done that for Bra. He really was Tiko. Heh. Tiko.  
"Hm." Vegeta chuckled. He shook his head, and, smiling a little, walked after them.

~~~~~

_ In the car, I just cant wait...  
To pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess I didnt know what to wear?  
I'm just scared of what you'll think.  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

Lets go... don't wait... this nights almost over  
Honest... lets make... this night last forever  
Forever and ever... lets make this last forever  
Forever and ever... lets make this last forever

When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for one minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
Please dont look at me with those eyes  
Please dont hint that your're capable of lies  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that I'm probably gonna miss

Lets go... don't wait... this nights almost over  
Honest... lets make... this night last forever  
Forever and ever... lets make this last forever  
Forever and ever... lets make this last forever

Lets go... don't wait... this nights almost over  
Honest... lets make... this night last forever  
Forever and ever... lets make this last forever  
Forever and ever... lets make this last forever

Forever and ever... lets make this last forever  
Forever and ever... lets make this last forever

- First Date  
By Blink 182 


End file.
